


Think of Me

by thatcomicfan



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Helen Wick(mentioned), Helen Wick/John Wick(Past), we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcomicfan/pseuds/thatcomicfan
Summary: Even if John feels happy to see her, he just isn’t sure how to express it. The young woman steps closer so they can share her umbrella, “I am sorry I couldn’t attend the funeral with you. I thought Helen’s family won’t like it very much.” John nods, still a bit at loss for any words. It has been entirely too long since he has seen her, talked to her.“But I also didn’t want you to be alone.”





	1. ~One~

Amara stands silently at the boundary of the graveyard waiting near John’s car for the funeral to end. She could recognize that car anywhere. It had been with him since forever. Clearly, he was attached. Her eyes skim all the figures dressed in black, holding umbrellas in their hands much like she is. The group finally disbands and her old friend comes into her view.

John is quiet as always but in the years of knowing him, she doesn’t need to hear his words to know what is going on in his head. Much to her anger, he isn’t holding an umbrella, walking oblivious to the rainfall, only nodding to the occasional mourner. They all are Helen’s friends or relatives.

Amara’s feet ache to run to him and her arms urge to embrace him tightly, to hug away all his pain, but she knows John is not keen on physical contact so she stands her ground and waits for him patiently.

As John approaches his car, he senses a familiar presence. He looks up to see a brunette hiding under her heavy looking black umbrella clad in a black dress that falls just above her knees. _Amara._

He walks up to her, the empty pit in his stomach seeming not as empty anymore in her presence. Her bright emerald eyes shine at him and her lips curve up in a sad smile. He notices that her hair looks longer than before.

Even if John feels happy to see her, he just isn’t sure how to express it. The young woman steps closer so they can share her umbrella, “I am sorry I couldn’t attend the funeral with you. I thought Helen’s family won’t like it very much.” John nods, still a bit at loss for any words. It has been entirely too long since he has seen her, talked to her. “But I also didn’t want you to be alone,” Amara continues. He thinks he sees tears in her eyes as she speaks but he can’t be sure. “Thank you,” John murmur, his voice thick and raw from last night.

“So did you get out?” he questions wanting to steer the conversation away from his loss. Amara shakes her head, “I couldn’t.”

When John raises a brow in question, she continues, “I needed some money. Things happened after you left. I-” her voice cracks. She looks away briefly. “Staying was the easiest way.”

Something tugs at his heart when John hears her words. She could have come to him for the money. He had more than enough and would have helped her no matter what. But he knows Amara. She was never the one to ask for help. And people call him stubborn.

Wincing at the disappointed look on John’s face, Amara quickly changes the subject. “Marcus wanted to be here too. But he got tied up. A job in Berlin.”

“It’s alright,” John nods his head, “You should go now.” Amara narrows her eyes, “Are you going to be okay?” She chides herself immediately after she voices her question. _How could anyone be okay with losing the one they love?_

“I know you don’t like meeting people from your past but you know I am here for you, right?” she speaks reassuringly. As much as knows that he will never reach out, she feels it is her duty as a friend and an ex-colleague to offer help.

John nods as he ducks out of her umbrella and opens the door of his car. He looks back at her once again. She used to be so youthful and innocent, why did he suck her into his world?

Stepping inside her own car, Amara gives a nod to her driver. He nods back and starts the engine. She could still see John’s car. He hadn’t driven away yet and she doesn’t want to imagine how lonely he is at this moment. Her heart aches for him. So many things have changed. She had felt before that she’d moved past all the stupid feelings she harbored for John Wick, but one look and they resurfaced like a chronic disease. And the worst part was that the cure was always in front of her yet she could never reach it.


	2. ~Two~

Amara might not have liked Helen in the beginning, petty jealousy taking over her compassion. She was the reason why John left. But the beautiful and kind-hearted woman had won John’s heart in a flash, something she couldn’t do in the two years that they worked together. It was very obvious to Amara what John saw her like. She was just a young kid he had helped one night and in gratitude, she had stuck around. Their staggering age difference made her feelings for him all the more problematic. She is in her late twenty’s while John in his early forty’s now. And yet, when she stayed with him, despite the wormhole that was his job sucking her into it, stripping her off her light, she stayed for him. The way her mind would go almost blank when he would smile at her for a job well done. Or how her heart would flutter every time he refused his colleagues when they asked to use her talents. “She is mine,” he would say, an animalistic growl suppressed behind his cold exterior. She stayed for all that.

It all changed when Helen entered their life. She didn’t accept John for what he was, she accepted him for what she knew he could become. Amara might have disapproved of her but she realized it too. As talented as John was in his job, she could always tell that he didn’t enjoy it. It broke him and it wasn’t until Helen that his soul began to mend. She wished she could be that for him. But she wasn’t. She was Amara, not Helen. She was the woman who could find secrets about you that you yourself were not aware of. Information was her talent and it was much appreciated in the life of crime. 

Amara sips at her whiskey as she waits for her client. Continental always had customers of unimaginable riches. It didn’t matter that they were all crime lords. Money was never easy. She tugs at her silver sequined dress and gives out an exasperated sigh. It is uncomfortable, no doubt. But she needs to blend in with the wealthy crowd of the hotel. 

Her drink is about to be over and she places the glass carefully on the smooth surface. The client didn’t show up. _Great._ She carefully slides a gold coin towards the bartender and rises from her stool. These rich people with all their money and the skeletons in their closets could not, for their life, be punctual. The worst part is that she has no idea who had contacted her. It has been two days since she met John and the look he gave her when he realized she was still deep in the life he introduced her to, is still etched in her memory. It burns her. He was disappointed with her. And that had never happened before. She realizes then, that she wanted to get out. She needs some more money which means one last job. 

This anonymous client had contacted her through Marcus. When asked for his identity, she was simply told that she would know soon enough. She still hadn’t figured it out. 

Just as she spins on her heel, her eyes fall on a familiar face. John Wick is standing right in front of her. He wasn’t looking at her yet and she takes the time to study him. His black suit is immaculate and he looks trim and sharp as he always does. She swallows thickly. After all this time, she wasn’t ready to see him like this. She wasn’t ready for the memories he brought back. _The John Wick who had saved her. And the John Wick she had fallen for. The John Wick who had left this life behind._

Her eyes cast down and she can see three gold coins between his fingers. _No._ Her thoughts come to a halt when she realizes. _He is back._

His eyes finally find hers and she sees acute pain and sadness in them. He looks so exhausted and her heart feels heavy. He wasn’t supposed to come back. He had left for good. And then it dawns on her. She knew what had happened with his car and the pup that was gifted to him by his wife. Her last gift for him. She feels tears building in her eyes. But they are not just from sorrow. They stem from anger, anger that she feels for Iosef Tarasov and his whole damned family. 

John walks closer to her, his build towering over hers. She is looking at him and she doesn’t know what to say. He slips the coins in her hand and she winces at the cool metal touching her skin. She doesn’t want it if this breaks him again. He had finally found happiness. “It was you?” she asks and her voice cracks. “You were the one who contacted me?”

He doesn’t reply to her question. And she closes her eyes. A tear betrays her and slides down her cheek. “You know what I want. Where will I find him?” Amara looks at him and finds only coldness in his eyes. “What will you do if I tell you?” she asks him. She bloody well knows what he will do. But she needs him to think. This is a trap. She knows and he has to understand that this won’t end well.

As he wipes away her tear with his calloused thumb gently, John replies in an icy voice, “You know that too. You know me, Amara. Just tell me and I’ll be on my way.” Amara huffs a little as she takes hold of his hand and drags him into a dark corner. She is a little afraid, controlling him or denying him. It has been a long time since they worked together and she feels their dynamic has changed drastically. But he follows her quietly.

When they are away from prying eyes and ears, she turns to him roughly, almost colliding with his chest. Her face is flushed because she is simply not used to being this close to him anymore but she lets her muddled feelings for him take a backseat for now. “If you go there, they will kill you. Don’t you see? It’s too easy. They are expecting you. Waiting for you. Please don't do this. There are other ways.” 

John gives her a ghost of a smile and squeezes her hand with his. “There are no other ways. Not for me. So, where is he?” his words are emphasized and she knows she's lost. She can’t change his mind. He will walk right into this trap if it gets him his revenge. She sighs and rubs her eyes, “He is at a club, The Red Circle. But it is a trap. They are waiting for you. So just be careful.” 

He says nothing as he leaves her alone standing there with the gold coins in her hand. She wants to throw them away. This wasn’t how she wanted to get out.


End file.
